


International

by Dangit



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cheating, Foreigns, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sanji is French, Short Mention of Sex, Slow Updates, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5212043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangit/pseuds/Dangit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: “You’re european, you came to the US cause you were dating an american but they dumped you. Now you’re pretty much homeless, lost and alone. To top it off it’s raining and I found you on the side of the rode… but your accent is cute as heck so there’s that” AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	International

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't read like a one shot, so there's probably going to be a continuation. It'll just be slow.
> 
> Also, the way Sanji talks is just like how I used to talk back when I didn't know any English.

Zoro is startled into consciousness. He blinks and rubs his eyes, wincing when the light hurts his eyes and groans when his back complains. Shit, he fell asleep on the sofa. He sits up gingerly and yawns, scratching his stomach as he tries to figure out why he’s on his sofa and not the bed.

Ah, it’s probably not important anyway. He gets up and makes his way to the bathroom to pee, then cleans his hands and splashes water on his face to wake up a little more. He groans when he sees the red marks the sofa left on his face and the fading bruise from where he got into a fight last week. The guy got a lucky punch, but Zoro is pretty sure he broke the guy’s arm. Well, he didn’t stay long enough to find out.

He should probably start getting ready for work. Where did he leave his phone again? He returns to the living room to look for his phone but ends up finding it in his bedroom. What the hell? Oh that’s right; he couldn’t fall asleep yesterday so he decided to watch some TV. He probably fell asleep watching reruns of _Friends_.

Well, at least his phone is fully charged. He grabs it and hits the button at the side to turn it on, then curses when he sees he has three missed calls from his girlfriend, Sadi. Fuck, he’s not going to hear the end of that. She’s so fucking possessive sometimes.

He’s about to call her back when he glances at the time and sees that it’s already 10:27—which means he has three minutes to get to work.

“Fuck!” he curses, dropping his phone and hurrying to his closet to grab the first thing he can get. Why didn’t his alarm go off!? Oh, that’s right—he has no electricity, since he didn’t pay the bill, and he still hasn’t figured out how to setup the alarm on his stupidly fancy phone. He doesn’t know why he even listened to Nami; he was happy with his flip phone.

He quickly changes into a pair of jeans that don’t look too dirty and a black t-shirt that doesn’t smell too bad. He rubs on some deodorant then grabs his shoes and hurries out of his house.

But of-fucking-course, it’s just his luck that when he turns his car on, it immediately marks low-fuel. He has to stop for gas if he doesn’t want to end up stranded in the middle of the road. Fuck!

With no other choice, he drives up to the nearest gas-station to fill up his tank, but then realizes he only has ten dollars in his wallet, which means he won’t get to eat lunch at work. And he didn’t eat breakfast. Fuck it, he rather have a job than a meal.

Ten dollars barely fill up his tank at all, but at least the low-fuel light is not flashing anymore. It will have to do until he gets paid two days from now. He just has to not use his car except for work. He can definitely do that. Besides, he’s gonna get gas money at work.

He arrives at work twenty minutes late, and he curses when he sees it’s rush day. The pizzeria where he works at it’s not exactly the best, but it’s pretty cheap so they get their good days.

“You’re two hours late!” his boss, Buggy, yells at him as soon as he sees him.

“What? It’s only twenty minutes!” Zoro exclaims. “My alarm didn’t go off and my car didn’t have gas so—.”

“I don’t want your fucking excuses!” Buggy yells, the red nose he uses to keep in theme with the pizzeria, bulging angrily. “And did you forget you switched shifts with Cobaji? You were supposed to come in at nine!”

Shit, he did forget about that! Oh fuck, he’s so dead.

“You’re fired!” Buggy shouts.

Yup. Dead.

He doesn’t even bother arguing. He’s not one to beg, especially when he was in the wrong. He leaves before Buggy can put on a show, like he loves to do, and groans again when he gets inside his car and realizes he left his phone at home.

Can this day get any worse?

Yes, it can. Especially if he doesn’t check in with Sadi. He can always go home and call her, but he knows she’s going to need a little more than a call to make her happy. Maybe he can surprise her at home? She’s doesn’t ask for a lot of romanticism, which he loves about her, but that doesn’t mean she doesn’t enjoy the occasional treat. 

Besides, if he arrives with flowers, he can always get lucky and sex with Sadi is freaking amazing. He’s never met a girl willing to go as hard as he likes it, which is mainly the reason why they started dating in the first place. That, and the fact that Sadi is not used to getting no as an answer.

He’s going to have to ask Kaya for a favor, and while he knows that she won’t say no, he doesn’t like asking his friends for anything. Still, Kaya owns a flower shop because it gives her something to do, not because she needs the money. Hell, Kaya is almost as rich as Sadi.

Besides, he much prefers asking Kaya for a favor than asking Sadi. Asking Sadi is almost as bad as asking Nami for money—which is saying something.

He stops by Kaya’s shop and sure enough, Usopp’s girlfriend gladly gives him a dozen roses. Zoro manages to get back in the road before it starts raining, his first lucky shot of the day. He does get lost a couple of times, he mostly blames the steadily increasing rain, but manages to get to Sadi’s ridiculously large house before it gets really bad.

It’s starting to look like a thunderstorm. Shit, he’s probably going to have to spend the night with Sadi, something he hates since he always feels out of place in her home. Well, whatever. If he sleeps over, then Sadi is going to want to have sex, which he’s always up for. Besides, he needs to blow off some steam after the frankly horrible day he’s been having.

He finds a jacket balled up in the back of his car. It’s doesn’t protect him much from the rain but it will protect the roses, which is all he cares about. He rushes to the front door and rings the doorbell, bouncing on his feet as he steadily gets wetter, but Sadi doesn’t answer.

He doesn’t want to get drenched, so he grabs the spare key he knows Sadi keeps under the mat to open the door. 

“Oi, Sadi!” he calls out, but no one answers. The lights are on and Sadi’s Camaro is parked outside, so he knows she’s home. He hears noise coming from the bedroom and grins. She’s probably doing one of her videos; she likes uploading makeup tutorials in youtube, and she actually has a modest amount of loyal viewers. Zoro doesn’t understand makeup, but even he can admit that the way she can change her face with it is amazing. 

He slips off his wet shoes so he won't get her carpet wet then slowly sneaks to her bedroom, planning on surprising her.

But the closer he gets, the less it sounds like she’s filming a video—or maybe she’s _watching_ it? It certainly won’t be the first time Zoro has caught her watching porn. Sadi is kinky as hell and while Zoro is usually up for whatever, he doesn’t actively search for new kinks in the internet like she does. Honestly, there are some things out there that even he won’t try.

But when he opens the door, he realizes that Sadi really _is_ shooting a video. One that requires her to be on her knees while some random dude fucks into her from behind.

“Zoro!” she exclaims, but he doesn’t stay to hear what she has to say.

He drops the roses and quickly makes his way out, cursing when he finds himself in her kitchen instead of the living room. He can hear her calling for him but he really doesn’t want to see her. He doesn’t want to talk to her.

He only wants to get the fuck out of here.

“Zoro!”

“Get the fuck out of the way,” Zoro growls, glaring at her. She didn’t even bother covering herself.

“You have no right!” she suddenly exclaims and that actually makes Zoro pause.

“What?” he snarls dangerously.

“You can’t blame me when you’re the one that forced me to do this!” she yells.

And no, hell no. Zoro isn’t going to buy her bullshit. Yeah, he’s not the most loving of persons, he doesn’t do kisses and cuddles or late phone calls, but he’s _loyal_. When he makes a commitment to someone, he sticks with it and he backs it up.

“I have nothing to say to you,” Zoro says, trying to stop himself from blowing up. She doesn’t fucking deserve it.

“We haven’t had real sex in _months_!” she yells, ignoring him. “You don’t answer my calls; you don’t pay me compliments—I don’t even feel like you find me attractive anymore! What happened to fun? To experimenting? I have needs!”

“Don’t fucking give me that bullshit!” Zoro finally explodes. “There’s not fucking excuse for cheating! You don’t feel satisfied anymore? Then you fucking talk to me and we deal with it face-to-face! You don’t fuck around my back then blame me for your messed up views! We’re fucking done!”

“Are you breaking up with me?” How the fuck does she have the nerve to sound surprised?

“Yeah,” Zoro says flatly. “I’m fucking breaking up with you.”

“You don’t break up with me!” Sadi yells but Zoro ignores her and pushes her aside to make his way outside. “No one breaks up with me! Zoro, come back! Hey, I’m talking to you! Don’t—I’m _talking to you!”_

Zoro flicks her off and shuts the door behind her, ignoring her temper tantrum as he rushes back to his car before he can get drenched. Fuck, it’s already starting to get dark. It’s going to be fucking dangerous to drive in this weather, since it looks like the rain is not letting up any time soon.

How in the fuck can this day get any worse? Of course, with Zoro’s luck, that’s exactly what happens.

If there’s anything Zoro dislikes about himself is his ability to get lost easily. It’s not something he admits easily—if ever—but he’s well-aware of it. Sometimes he’s able to get by, especially when he’s going places he visits often, like Luffy’s house or his job, but he hardly ever visits Sadi at her place, so it’s no surprise when he suddenly doesn’t know they way back to his place.

Add to that the heavy rain and lightning, and that’s just a recipe for disaster.

_“…sever thunderstorm warning to all areas. We urge the public to stay at home and—.”_

Zoro turns off the radio and curses. Shit. He needs to get home now. The road ahead of him is black, periodically brightened by short lightning strikes followed by loud, clapping thunder. He usually likes this kind of weather, but he prefers to be indoors when it’s pouring.

He’s trying to figure out if he’s on the right side of the road when suddenly, out of fucking nowhere, the sky is illuminated white and Zoro sees something dark flash in front of him. He hits the breaks without thinking and his scar skids in the wet pavement dangerously. He does a one-eighty turn, his tires shrieking as the breaks struggle to work in the rain, but he thankfully doesn’t hit anything.

Fuck, that was close as hell. But—what was that that he saw? Holy shit, he didn’t hit anyone, did he?

He almost strangles himself trying to get out of his car without taking the seatbelt off first in his hurry. He throws the door open and runs towards where he can see movement and as he draws closer, his eyes fall on a shirt on the road.

Oh no. Oh fuck no. Please no.

He wildly searches for a body but it’s hard when he can hardly see his hand in front of his face. But finally, he sees a figure a couple of feet away and runs forward.

“Hey! Oi, are you okay?” Zoro yells. Now that’s he’s closer he can see the man in front of him, blond and tall. He doesn’t look hurt but he’s completely soaked and shaking.

“You hit my case!” the man yells, his words twisted by a thick accent.

“Your _what_?”

“My case!” the man yells and now that they’re standing in front of each other, Zoro can see the man’s strange eyebrows.

Dude, they curl the same way.

Zoro shakes off the strange sight and looks around the street—what he can see of it—and notices the clothes on the road. Oh…he hit a suitcase.

“Well, at least I didn’t hit you!”

“I had everything in there!” the man snaps. “You…you… _connard!_ ”

Yeah, so Zoro has no idea what that means but it sounds like an insult. And he’s not about to get insulted by some freak with shit-eyebrows on this fucking day where everything went fucking wrong.

“Oi fuck you!” Zoro snarls. “You’re the fucking idiot walking in the middle of a fucking _thunderstorm_. What the fuck is wrong with you!?”

The blond looks at him with wide eyes and then starts shooting off in French, his face an angry scowl and his words cutting. But Zoro can’t understand a word he’s saying, so he simply stares unimpressed as the blond blows off steam.

“Yeah, didn’t get any of that,” Zoro says when the blond stops for a breath. “I just lost my fucking job, my girlfriend cheated on me, and now I’m fucking lost in the middle of a thunderstorm—I don’t need to deal with you.”

“Oh yeah?” the man snaps. “I moved to U.S. for my girlfriend, that broke with me three days past. Now I’m with no home, poor, and stranger in America! I don’t need dealing with _you!_ ”

Zoro blinks and stares at the blond. He can sort of make sense of what he said, despite the odd wording. The guy is homeless and a foreigner, a shitty situation no matter how you look at it. The guy probably wasn’t exaggerating when he said he had everything in his suitcase—suitcase that Zoro ran over.

He sighs and runs a hand through his wet hair. He’s soaked through and somehow getting wetter, and the sound of thunder hasn’t stopped in minutes. He can’t imagine spending another moment in the rain, less alone a night.

“Oi…you want a place to stay?”

The blond blinks and stares at Zoro, mouth open. “What?”

“Well, I _did_ destroyed your stuff,” Zoro shrugs, uncomfortable. “And there was just a sever thunderstorm warning. I wouldn’t feel right just leaving you. So do you want to crash at my place?”

The guy’s eyes narrow and he stares at Zoro suspiciously. “You can be mur—killer.”

Zoro laughs at the discarded attempt at saying ‘ _murderer’._ Yeah, that’s a hard one to say. “Look dude, I’m just offering a couch. If you want, you can stay here in the rain. It’s up to you.”

The guy hesitates for a moment, then his gaze hardens. “Fine. You kill me, I kill you.”

Zoro snorts. With his hair sticking to his face and his clothes dripping wet, the guy looks like a disgruntled cat—a rather _cute_ , disgruntled cat. They hurry to Zoro’s car—he doesn’t even want to begin to think about how much it’s going to stink once it starts to dry— and Zoro quickly turns on the heater.

“…I’m Sanji,” the guy suddenly says, crossing his arms and staring at the dashboard sullenly. “And thanks.”

“Zoro,” he replies. “And sorry about the suitcase thing. So you’re from France?”

“ _Oui!_ ” Sanji exclaims, suddenly looking more happy. “Came to America four months past.”

“Four months ago? Did you know English before coming here?” Zoro asks curiously.

“ _Non_. Violet—um, ex-girlfriend—she is English teacher. I learn with her.”

“Well, you’re pretty good,” Zoro says honestly. “Much better than when I first came here.”

“You are not American?” Sanji asks curiously.

“Nah, I’m from Japan,” Zoro shrugs. “Move here with my father when I was around…ten? Yeah, somewhere along that time. Didn’t really start learning English until I was twelve, though.”

“ _Japon_? I go there for little while,” Sanji says. “Pretty place. Don’t speak language, though.”

“So you came all the way here for your _girlfriend_?” Zoro asks, a little incredulous. He can’t imagine making such a huge change in his life for someone else.

“ _Bien sūr!_ It is love!” Sanji exclaims happily. “I do much for love! Violet asked and I not say no! Though…she is with other now.” Sanji’s good mood vanishes instantly and he stares at the dashboard gloomily.

“That sucks,” Zoro says sympathetically. “So she just left you for someone else?”

“No,” Sanji sighs. “I was the someone else—but I don’t know it. She has boyfriend living in other state, but he moves here for her. So she leaves me.”

Zoro doesn’t know what else to say but another “that sucks.” Sanji smiles humorlessly and shrugs as if to say _what is there to do?_ It’s clear the Frenchman doesn’t want to think about it, so Zoro puts the car into drive and gets back on the road.

It’s hard to drive in the rain and dark, so Zoro doesn’t feel too bad about getting lost a couple of times. Sanji falls asleep pretty quickly, his head lolling to the side, and Zoro puts the radio on silence to fight back the odd silence, and to keep himself from staring at the long, pale length of the stranger’s neck.

It’s well past midnight when he finally gets home, and even though it’s still raining, it’s not as windy anymore. Zoro wakes up Sanji and the other man trudges after him.

“Wait here,” Zoro says, stopping Sanji before he can go past the entrance hall. “I’ll bring a towel. Don’t want the carpet getting wet.”

Sanji crosses his arms and nods, shivering slightly. There’s a small puddle of water already forming around him, so Zoro quickly takes off his shoes and shirt and hurries to his bathroom.

He finds a clean towel and saves it for Sanji—he’s a good host—and uses a slightly dirtier one on himself. He takes off his pants and underwear and puts them in the bathtub, then quickly stops by his room to change into dry clothes, then hesitates for a moment before grabbing a change for Sanji as well.

The guy looks like a gust of wind would knock him over, he doesn’t need to get pneumonia as well.

His final stop is to the kitchen for a trash bag, then returns to the entrance hall to see Sanji practically shaking, the puddle much bigger around him.

“Take your clothes off and put them in here,” Zoro says, handing him the trash bag. “I’ll put them in the tub. Here’s a towel and dry clothes.”

Sanji looks like he wants to argue, but a particular violent shudder runs through him and he quickly starts undressing. Zoro turns his back to give the stranger a sense of privacy and extends his arm back blindly to grab the trash bag when Sanji is done. He hurries to the bathroom, emptying the contents in the bathtub, and takes a moment to breathe.

He has no electricity, which means no heater. He does have plenty of covers, though, so that’s good. His fridge is practically empty, so he doesn’t have to worry about food going bad, but that also means he won’t be able to eat tomorrow.

Fuck, he hasn’t eaten anything today, either.

And he has a stranger in his home. A smoking hot, _French_ stranger…but a stranger nonetheless.

“Fucking shit,” he groans, running a hand through his wet hair. His whole life is falling apart at the seams. It was fucking hard to find a job in the first place, he can’t imagine how much harder it’s going to be now. He doesn’t have any kind of savings and his last dollars were spent on gas—and he’s pretty sure his car is back to low fuel, since he took the stupidly long drive to Sadi’s place.

Well, he can always pretend nothing’s wrong and leave all of his problems to his tomorrow self. It’s worked well in the past.

With that decided, Zoro stops by his closet to grab his extra blankets. They don’t smell bad, just slightly off since he’s had them in a box for _months_ , but it’ll have to do.

Sanji has left the entrance hall and is now in the living room, sitting on the plain sofa, staring emptily at the coffee table. Zoro’s sweatpants fit him big, so he rolled the waist line a couple of times. He’s practically swimming in Zoro’s shirt, the hemline reaching down to cover his knees, the sleeves practically at his elbows, and the neckline pulled to show pronounced collarbones and a surprisingly lean shoulder.

“I brought some blankets,” Zoro says and Sanji startles. “You can sleep on the couch. It’s not too uncomfortable. And I brought a pillow.”

“ _Merci,_ ” Sanji mumbles and Zoro frowns, momentarily wondering why Sanji would ask for mercy, then realizing he’s not speaking English.

“My bedroom is the third door down the hall. I’m a pretty light sleeper so if you need anything, just call,” Zoro says awkwardly, hoping Sanji won’t take the offer to heart.

Sanji simply takes the blankets and pillows, making himself a comfortable-looking nest in the couch, and sighs deeply when he lays down.

“ _Bonne nuit, Zoro_.”

Zoro knows enough about context to understand the words, so he nods and says “Good night,” as well. Sanji turns his back towards him and buries his head in the pillows, bringing the blankets up to covers his face.

Zoro understands. He just wants this day to end as well.

 

Zoro wakes up in slight panic, his body telling him he needs to get ready for work, before he remembers the previous night’s events. 

He groans and rolls to his back, sprawling his arms and legs out, and glares at the ceiling. The sun is already high in the sky and the rain has stopped, but his whole house still feels warmly humid. His covers stink of sweat and his whole room has that off scent caused by dirty clothes on the floor.

He needs to do laundry. He also needs to shower. He’s pretty sure he still has a clean pair of sweat—no, no he doesn’t. 

He sits up, suddenly reminded of what happened _after_ he got dumped: he picked up a stranger. Fuck, there is a stranger in his house, a man that is even poorer than he is, and probably desperate enough to rob him blind. 

Zoro quickly jumps off bed and hurries downstairs, skidding to a stop inside the living room. The couch is empty, Zoro’s covers neatly folded with the pillow on top. Everything looks like he left it yesterday, nothing seems to be missing.

The sound of plates tinkling distracts him, and his feet slowly guide him to the kitchen. As he gets closer, the wonderful smell of food hits him, and his mouth waters. When he enters, he’s surprised to see Sanji setting up his small dining table with what looks like croissants and jam. They smell freshly baked, which coupled with the scent of fresh coffee, makes his mouth water.

“Good morning,” Sanji says, distracting him. “I use kitchen. You do not mind, right?’

“Oh—not at all,” Zoro says quickly. “I didn’t think I had much to eat.”

Sanji frowns as he moves to fill two cups with coffee. “You do not. You need more food.”

“Yeah…jobless, remember?” Zoro says, taking a seat. “My electricity was cut the day before yesterday, I have no gas in my car, and haven’t gone grocery shopping in like two weeks.”

Sanji’s frowns deepens into a scowl as he sets a cup next to Zoro. “Food is important,” he says, taking his own seat. “ _Je suis un chef_. Food is most important.”

Zoro doesn’t really get all the words, except one. “You’re a chef?” he asks, surprised. “Wait, back in France?”

“ _Oui_. I work in restaurant all my life. I am really good chef.”

Zoro raises an eyebrow at the cocky statement and takes a bite out of his croissant. Buttery, flaky goodness fills his palate and he can’t help but groan in appreciation.

“Good?” Sanji asks, grinning.

“Fucking good,” Zoro says, taking another eager bite. “Okay, you _are_ pretty good.”

Sanji’s grin widens. “These are poor _croissants_. Not as good. True ones takes more time, more ingredients.”

“You’re saying you can make these taste better?” Zoro asks skeptically.

“ _Oui._ Much better.”

“Damn.”

Sanji laughs and takes a bite out of his own food, leaving a comfortable silence as the both of them finish their food. 

“So, what are your plans?” Zoro asks as he’s finishing up his coffee. He feels a lot better now that there’s good food in his stomach and coffee warming him up.

Sanji frowns, tracing the rim of his cup with his index finger. “Get job,” he finally answers. “Get money, buy ticket back home, start new.”

Zoro frowns. “Start new? Don’t you have a place to live in Paris?”

“I do not live in Paris,” Sanji smiles, though the way he says it, it sounds more like _Pa-ri_ with a silent _s_. “I come from _Nice_.”

“Niece?” Zoro frowns. “I didn’t know there was such a place. Is it small?”

“No… _Nice_ ,” Sanji repeats slower. “Is one major city of France.”

“Oh! You mean nice,” Zoro says, pronouncing it _nais._

_“_ That is not how to pronounce.” Sanji laughs. “It is _nis._ That is correct way.”

Zoro shrugs. It’s not like he’s gonna visit France any time soon. “Alright, _Nice_. Don’t you have a place to live over there?”

“No. I sell apartment for money. My father not agree with my decision to move here, so he will not help me. I need enough money for plane, for apartment, and for food. I can find job in France no problem.”

“That’s going to take a while,” Zoro frowns. “I mean, it’s not going to be easy to find a job, and even if you do get a job, you’re probably going to have to find a small place here first. Most of your paycheck is going to go into taking care of yourself here, less alone save up to move back to Nice.”

Sanji’s face fall. “I know this.”

There’s a plan forming in the back of Zoro’s head, but he’s not paying attention to it. It’s ridiculous. It definitely won’t work. He doesn’t know anything about the guy! But…well, Zoro needs all the help he can get. He can take care of himself and Sanji doesn’t strike him as the underhanded kind of guy. Besides, he’s pretty sure Sanji can find a job sooner than he can, especially with the way he cooks.

“You know…you could live here,” Zoro says, instantly regretting his words when Sanji’s eyes narrow. “Hear me out!” he says quickly, raising both hands in a placating manner. “Look, no place is going to rent to you without a deposit. You can’t get a deposit without a job. You can’t get a job without having somewhere to sleep—or at least, bathe in. So you’ll probably end up living under a bridge asking for money. _Or_ …. _or_ , you can room with me. Pay half the rent, half the bills, and you get the living room all to yourself.”

Sanji continues to stare at him with narrowed eyes. “I get bedroom.”

“Hell no!” Zoro exclaims immediately and Sanji’s face closes off.

“No deal.”

“Oi, fuck you!” Zoro snaps, but Sanji simply crosses his arms. Shit! Zoro takes a deep breath, hating the cocky glint in Sanji’s eyes. Fuck, he really does need this guy’s help. Zoro can’t hope to afford this place without a job, and like hell will he ask any of his friends for money. He just barely got out of debt with Nami, he’s not planning to sink again.

“You get half the bedroom,” he says graciously, and now it’s turn for Sanji to be pissed off.

“I will not sleep with you!”

“Idiot! You can fit another bed in there!” Zoro snaps. “The room is pretty big. Buy your own mattress; until then, you’ll be sleeping on the floor. Last offer: take it or leave it.”

Sanji stares at him, opens his mouths, closes it, opens it again, then sighs. “I cook, you sleep on floor.”

“Deal,” Zoro says quickly, immediately deciding he rather sleep on the cold, hard ground than to be denied Sanji’s food.

“Deal,” Sanji agrees and extends his hand for a handshake.

Zoro takes it hesitantly, surprised by the feel of callouses and hardness in the slender, pale hands. Something tells him, his life is about to change.

He still hasn’t decided whether it’s for better or for worse.

 


End file.
